The Great Disney War: In Their Own Words
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For the citizens of Disney Town they once thought that life was going to be just fine for them. That is until the villains invade a nearby village and murder innocent families in the process. Now hear from those who went to battle and those who decided to stay form this unforgivable war.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Disney War

For the residents of Disney Town, they always thought that life was going to be fine for them.

That is until the Villains would do the one thing that wouldn't even be allowed in this day and age: they raided a village murdering innocent families and getting away with it.

Now this did anger the residents so they then decided to go to war with the villains.

Of course some of the residents were against going to war because they thought it wouldn't be needed.

But they were totally ignored and so the war did begin.

They first had to get ready and they did just that by getting what they needed and once that was done they then went to war.

But there was just one problem: they thought it was going to be an easy win they were so wrong on that because what would happen next would change their lives forever.

At first they weren't even sure if they were able to make it out alive but then somehow they learned to keep going and show the villains what they truly can do.

And they were able to defeat them for good but with a win it came at a cost.

Most of the residents sadly never made home and it was clear that this war wasn't what they wanted and yet fate had other plans for them.

Now hear from those who were involved and how they somehow made it out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey Mouse

Man those villains why the hell would they ever want to do that to those innocent families?

Oh i'm sorry did you hear my thought? And oh I didn't mean to say that I just couldn't help it so let's start over.

Hi i'm Mickey Mouse the mayor of Disney Town and me Minnie Donald Goofy Daisy and Pluto are in charge of this place and we make sure that everything goes well.

That what we thought life would be like that is until the Villains did the most cowardly thing ever done.

When they invaded the village outside of our town we honestly couldn't believe it because how could they do this to those innocent families.

We then knew letting them get away with this was totally not what we had in mind.

So the very next day we then announced to the residents that we're going to war with the villains.

Of course some of the residents did oppose it but we didn't know that at the time.

Once that was done we then got ready for this war and we did hope it would be an easy win for us.

But at first it was the toughest test we ever faced and honestly we were almost about to give up.

Then all of a sudden Baloo then inspired the remaining residents to fight for what's right and honestly that was the best thing i've ever heard him say because he knew in order to end this war we had to continue on.

And so we did and thankfully we did but sadly even with this win it came at a price.

Most of the residents sadly never came back home with us and it was truly a wake up well needed for us because we never wanted this war at all and yet the villains must've tempted us to do this unforgivable war.

But sure the war did take away the ones that mattered to us but it also showed that were able to come through and find a way to end this war.

And thankfully we didn't get involved in another war ever since then and honestly that's good because no one deserves to go to a war they didn't even ask for.


	3. Chapter 3

Baloo

Man this was truly an unforgivable war and I bet those villains better be sorry for what they did to the village.

Oh hey there did you hear that? I'm sorry sometimes my thoughts can get a bit carried away. Oh and allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Baloo and man what this war did is truly unforgivable and yet we found a way to fight through and show those damn villains who they're messing with.

Now before I get into the war let me tell you about how I came to Disney Town.

I once lived in a jungle in India and Mowgli was such a friend for me and I did once think that life was going to be fine.

That is until one day fate changed everything when a fire in the village came and Mowgli wasn't able to escape and he died in the fire.

It was truly the saddest moment i've ever been through and there really wasn't anything I could now that Mowgli's gone.

So I left the jungle for good and when I came to Disney Town I then knew this was the place for me.

Thankfully I adjusted really well and man I then knew since this was my new home I was going to make sure it would matter.

Now I then thought that life was going to be just fine for me.

That is until I heard the news that the villains invaded a village outside of town and murdered innocent families.

It angered me a lot because they made a huge mistake in messing with the wrong village.

So when it was announced we were going to war I then knew it was the only way to make sure the villains pay for what they did.

Once that was done we then headed to war with the villains and yeah we did think this would be easy right?

But oh man we were so wrong because at first it was truly the toughest test we ever faced.

Now most of them wanted to give up but I then said to them "Folks I know this hasn't been easy but what they did to the village is unforgivable but if you do want to give up fine and let the villains get away with this terrible invasion or we end this once and for all."

But after I said that they then decided to stay and fight on and thankfully we were able to win the war but sadly we lost some residents.

And frankly this war was truly unforgivable but somehow we found a way to end it for good.

Thankfully there hasn't been another war like this one ever since then and it showed that despite the odds stacked against us we were able to define the odds and win this war.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter Pan

Man those damn villains and what they did to that poor village and those innocent families.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear that? Well I didn't mean that and well I couldn't help it because this war is totally unforgivable.

And also allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Peter Pan and how I came to Disney Town is quite interesting.

I originally lived in NeverLand and once life was just fine for me.

But when the place was falling apart I had no choice but to leave NeverLand for good and it was tough for me because that was my only home that mattered to me.

So while I was searching for my new home and when I first saw Disney Town I then knew this was the one for me.

And after getting used to and adjusting to it I then knew this was so going to work for me.

Now I did thought that life was going to be just fine for me but of course that wouldn't be the case when I head the most terrible news.

When I heard that the villains invaded a village and murdered innocent families it was truly unforgivable to hear.

So when it was announced that we were going to war I wanted in on this because I wanted to teach them one hell of a lesson and that they messed with the wrong village.

Now at first you would think that this would be easy for us right?

Well you're wrong because at first it was truly hard and yes I almost gave up because I thought there was no way we could win.

But then I heard what Baloo said and it was truly the most inspiring thing i've ever heard.

So we then went to finish the villains once and for all and it was a good win but sadly it came at a price.

Most of the other residents never made it home with us and that was hard because they had lives to live and yet the war didn't want them to live at all.

But thankfully I can tell you this ever since then there hasn't been another war and since that's the case at least I did what I had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

T.J. Detweiler

Man those villains if I ever see one of them ever I would give them a piece of my mind.

Oh hey I didn't know you were hearing that i'm sorry it's just that this war is truly unforgivable.

Oh I almost forgot allow me to introduce myself.

I'm T.J. Detweiler and let me tell you all how I came to Disney Town.

I used to have friends that mattered to me and sadly those days were good while they lasted because my old home town went bankrupt and there really wasn't anything we could do about it at all.

So when I first came to Disney Town I then knew that this would be quite a huge adjustment for me but I was able to get used to it really well.

Now I did thought that life was going to be just fine but then I heard the horrible news.

When I heard that the villains invaded a village outside of town and murdered innocent families it became clear to me that they will pay for this.

So when they announced that we were going to war with the villains I then got ready for what would come next.

Now of course you would think that this would be an easy for us right?

Well my dear friend you're sadly mistaken because this war was pretty tough on us at first because we didn't think that we were able to make it out alive.

Hell most of us almost wanted to give up because this isn't what we wanted at all.

But then Baloo inspired us to keep going and we did just that and we were able to win this war and defeat the villains once and for all.

Even though it was a good win it came at a price because of the residents never came home with us and i'll never forget them and hell I don't even know their names but they will always be remembered for helping us in this truly unforgivable war.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Philip

Man those villains made a huge mistake by messing with the nearby village and those innocent families.

Oh I didn't know if you were hearing that or not then if you did hear that then you know what I was talking about.

Oh shoot I almost forgot allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Prince Philip the husband of Princess Aurora and how we came to Disney Town wasn't as easy as you would think it would be.

It all began when I was the son of King Hubert and at one point life was just fine for us.

That is until her parents and my dad had their castles invaded because apparently the nearby villagers thought they would take away their freedom.

So me and Aurora were able to escape and sadly since we lost our family we didn't even know what to do next.

That is until we came to Disney Town and we then knew this could work for us.

Now the castle that we went to actually needed some love and Mickey and his friends were really generous and they letted us live there and yes we then thought that life was going to be just fine.

That is until we heard about the villains invading an innocent village and murdering the innocent families that lived there and it became clear to me that I had to do the right thing: teaching those bastards who they're messing with.

Of course Aurora was opposed to the idea of innocent families dying because of those villains but she also knew I had to leave her for now.

So when it was announced that were going to war with the villains I then got ready and I promised Aurora that i'll be back and I kept that promise.

Now you would think that it would be an easy win for us right?

Well you're sadly mistaken because at first it was pretty tough and hell I almost gave up because I thought that it was impossible to stop them.

Then I heard what Baloo said and I then knew I must fight on for Aurora and we were able to stop the villains once and for all.

But even with a win it came at a price because most of the other residents never made it and sure their lives were cut short but i'll never forget them.

When I came home Aurora was there and she hugged me right away because she was glad I came back like I promised.

Now ever since then there was no war and thankfully that's good because going to war over losing an innocent village was quite a brave move on our part.


	7. Chapter 7

Christopher Robin

Now if I swore those villains would ever do that again i'll teach them a lesson.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear that? I didn't mean it at you it was against the villains who did the worst thing ever done.

And also allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Christopher Robin and my friends are Winnie The Pooh and Tigger and how we came here is not that easy to explain.

You see I once was in a place called the Hundred Acre Woods where life was just fine for us.

That is until fate changed everything for me and the gang.

My mom died and since I really didn't have anyone else left in this world so me and the gang left the Hundred Acre Woods and it would be quite an adventure for us.

Now at first we didn't think we were able to find a new home that is until we found Disney Town and we then knew this was our permanent home.

And at first life was going to be just fine that is until the and news came and life for me would never be the same.

When I heard that the village was invaded by the villains I then learned that Rabbit Owl Kanga Roo Piglet and Eeyore were in the village and there was nothing I could do to save them.

It was truly sad because losing those friends meant the world to me and losing them was hard.

But thankfully I still had Pooh and Tigger and they were there for me and I was glad they were here with me during this hard time.

Now when it was announced that the war was coming I really didn't think I would be able to do it so I stayed and thankfully Mrs. Jumbo was able to babysit me Pooh and Tigger while the others went to war.

Man she was like an angel I never thought I needed and thanks to her I was able to move on from the village burning and now I have a purpose in life.

When the others came back I was glad this was over because I never want to lose more friends over a village burning.

And with Pooh and Tigger on my side the possibilities for us were endless.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Jumbo

Man those damn villains deserve more than a damn spanking in fact if they ever do that again i'll smash their sorry asses.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear my thought? To be clear it wasn't against you it was just that those soulless bastards who they're messing with.

And also allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Mrs. Jumbo and I was once the mother of Dumbo and how I came to Disney Town isn't that easy at all.

In fact I once lived in a circus and when Dumbo came to me it was like a blessing because I always wanted my own child to take care of and once I thought that life was going to be just fine.

That is until fate came in and changed everything.

My son had a heart attack during a show and wasn't able to respond and then he sadly died of that very heart attack.

And as for my old home sadly it wasn't able to pay off it's debt so I had to go find a new home.

When I found Disney Town I then knew this was the place for me and yes I did thought that life was going to be just fine.

That is until I heard about the villains invading the village and murdering innocent families and I then knew they deserve an ass whooping.

Now I decided to stay because it wouldn't be worth it and Christopher Robin just lost a few of his friends so I then decided to take care of him and Pooh and Tigger because he reminded me of Dumbo.

And we had one thing in common: we both went through hell and needed comfort.

Now he was able to move on from losing his friends thanks to my help and I then knew he finally found a purpose in life and I was so glad for him.

When the war did end I wa so glad because going to war over a village is not right at all.

And yet life can always be truly unpredictable.


	9. Chapter 9

Li Shang

Dammit of all the time that i've seen losing innocent families in the village is just unforgivable.

Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that it's just those damn villains did this and all I want to do is take all of them out.

Also allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Li Shang and how I came to Disney Town is a bit complicated to explain.

I once lived in China and was a general and our job was to stop the Huns from taking over China and thankfully we were able to.

And I did marry Mulan but sadly things didn't go as planned so we got divorced and I then left China for a new home and when I found Disney Town I then knew this was the place to be.

Now yes I did thought that life was going to be just fine for me but then I heard the most devastating news ever: the villains invading the village and murdering innocent families.

It then became clear that I had to do the right thing and stop them once and for all.

So when it was announced that we were going to war I then got ready for what would come next.

Now of course you would think this would be an easy win for us right?

Well sadly you're mistaken because at first it wasn't easy because it was truly brutal and I did almost give up on this war.

That is until I heard what Baloo said and it truly inspired me to keep going and end this war once and for all.

And we were able to stop the villains once and for all but sadly even with a win it came at a price because most of the residents sadly never came back home with us.

Now with this war finally over we then knew sure it was going to be hard but we had to move on somehow.

And it was also clear that this war over a village isn't really worth it and yet life happens for a reason.


	10. Chapter 10

What Life Has Been Like Since Then

Now as for what has happened since then as mentioned there never was another war and thankfully for the residents they were able to move on from this war.

Of course as for the village that was affected it then became a reminder that a war like this isn't really worth it and yet life can truly be unpredictable.

And going to war over anything isn't needed especially right now in this day and age.

THE END.


End file.
